Insatiable
by Cardigan
Summary: A *short* songfic to Darren Hayes' song 'Insatiable'. This was something I did in my spare time. PG to be safe. ^-^V


Title: Insatiable  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Cardigan  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me nor does the song "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. So please don't sue me!  
  
Author's note: It's my first song-fic, in fact my first fanfic ever, so…heh….go easy. And there's a lot of mushiness, like you haven't seen that before…  
  
***  
  
When moonlight crawls along the street,  
  
Chasing away the summer heat,  
  
Footsteps outside somewhere below,  
  
The world revolves I've let it go,  
  
We build our church above this street,  
  
The candy sweetness scent of you,  
  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you,  
  
And all I have to do is hold you,  
  
There's a racing within my heart,  
  
And I am barely touching you,  
  
Darien stared at the blond beauty sleeping soundly next to him under the silk sheets, her back facing him. His arms snaked around her tiny waist, the blond slightly stirred from her peaceful slumber and cocked her head to see what had woken her. She smiled as Darien kissed her temple and slowly made his way down to her neck. Serena giggled and spent a few more minutes in bed while Darien was giving her sweet kisses.  
  
Turn the lights down low,  
  
Take it off,  
  
Let me show,  
  
My love for you,  
  
Insatiable,  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop,  
  
Wanna taste every drop,  
  
My love for you,  
  
Insatiable.  
  
The moonlight plays upon your skin,  
  
A kiss that lingers takes me in,  
  
I fall asleep inside of you,  
  
There are no words,  
  
There's only truth,  
  
Breathe in, breathe out  
  
There is no sound,  
  
We move together up and down  
  
We levitate, our bodies soar,  
  
Our feet don't even touch the floor,  
  
And nobody know you like I do  
  
'Cause the world they don't understand,  
  
But I grow stronger in your hands.  
  
Turn the lights down low,  
  
Take it off,  
  
Let me show,  
  
My love for you,  
  
Insatiable,  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop,  
  
Wanna taste every drop,  
  
My love for you,  
  
Insatiable.  
  
Turn the lights down low,  
  
Take it off,  
  
Let me show,  
  
My love for you,  
  
Insatiable,  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop,  
  
Wanna taste every drop,  
  
My love for you,  
  
Insatiable.  
  
Serena leaned back on Darien's chest and sighed contently as they both watched the vibrant colors of the sunset began to disappear on the bridge. Darien's arms automatically wrapped around her waist. After the sun had set Darien took Serena's hand and led her down the pathway admiring the roses in full bloom, and yet some still tightly closed up. The couple noticed a small band playing in the park gazebo and numerous other couples dancing under the stars that had just began to glimmer in the dark night sky. Serena gave Darien a mischievous smile. Darien slowly backed away from Serena but it was too late when Serena grabbed his hand and both slowly began to sway to the music. Serena lightly placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes only paying attention to the music.  
  
  
  
We never sleep, we're always holdin' hands,  
  
Kissin' for hours, talkin', makin' plans,  
  
I feel like a better man,  
  
Just being in the same room,  
  
We never sleep, there's so much to do,  
  
So much to say,  
  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you,  
  
Insatiable  
  
Darien was reading aloud a book under the enormous beach umbrella and was stroking Serena's hair. He stopped when he realized Serena was sleeping. Cuddled up to him, with her head laying on his bare chest, Serena was lightly snoring. Darien grinned, and set his book down next to him. Both were under the umbrella at the beach enjoying their time together, listening to the sound of crashing waves and the calls of sea gulls. Darien took off his sunglasses and took a better look at his sleeping beauty. Serena's long hair was sprawled all over the beach blanket with a few strands tickling Darien's chest. Darien leaned back and began to have a small catnap.  
  
Turn the lights down low,  
  
Take it off,  
  
Let me show,  
  
My love for you,  
  
Insatiable,  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop,  
  
Wanna taste every drop,  
  
My love for you,  
  
Insatiable.  
  
Turn the lights down low,  
  
Take it off,  
  
Let me show,  
  
My love for you,  
  
Insatiable,  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop,  
  
Wanna taste every drop,  
  
My love for you,  
  
Insatiable.  
  
The pair slowly began to dance as the music began to start, with a hundred pairs of eyes, watching them as they began to dance a year from their wedding date. Darien's arms enveloped around Serena's waist and rested his forehead on top of hers. Darien bent down his head and whispered in her ear, "Happy Anniversary." They both smiled and began to dance the night away.  
  
When I look in your eyes,  
  
Insatiable,  
  
The way I make love with you,  
  
Oh what can I do,  
  
Insatiable.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hope that wasn't too mushy for ya. And I know it's short. As I said it's my first fanfic, and something I did in my spare time. R/R! ^- ^V  
  
PS I don't know why the spacing is like that. I'm trying to figure that out. 


End file.
